


Omega Squared

by catlyon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Consentual Voyeurism, Fisting, Hairy Man Butts, Hot Omega on Omega Action, M/M, Mpreg, O/O, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Peter Parker, Omega/Omega, Preggers Bucky, a/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlyon/pseuds/catlyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alpha Wade Wilson refuses to help Omega Peter Parker through his heat, Peter turns to his fellow omega Bucky Barnes for a helping hand. Alpha Steve kindly offers to take up snack and guard duty while his pregnant mate helps Peter through his heat. Smut ensues. </p><p>Note. Steve doesn't get it on with Peter, he just provides support while Bucky does all the work. Peter is grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And The Personal Business of Other Super Persons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179554) by [The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/pseuds/The%20Notorious%20Trollop%20Vo%20the%20Terrible). 



> This little interlude takes place between chapters 46 and 47 of The Notorious Trollop's story The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And The Personal Business of Other Super Persons. 
> 
> Peter and Bucky being omegas together got me all hot and bothered and The Trollop said that she wasn't going to write any Bucky/Peter with Steve as a voyeur, but she said I should if I was feeling it that much. So...um. I did. 
> 
> If you have triggers, you may safely assume my story will provoke them. In point of fact, I do not personally find this story to be triggering, but if triggers are an issue for you, then this story may not be your cup of tea. 
> 
> This is the very first time I've written ABO, Mpreg and the first time I've written for this fandom. I'm kind of feeling out of my depth.
> 
> Also, unbeta'd. Please point out any irritating typos, grammar stuff etc. and I'll correct it.

It was the sound of Steve's laughter that tugged on Bucky's consciousness, dragging him from his sleep.

Steve's breath puffed regularly over Bucky's forehead, where the sleeping supersolider had curled himself protectively around his pregnant mate.

If Steve was still asleep, that meant Jarvis was trying to wake Bucky gently with the prerecorded sound of Steve's laughter. To Bucky this meant that something needed his attention, but nothing too urgent or life threatening. Maybe Bucky was having another nightmare and Jarvis was waking him before it turned to violence.

When Bucky first moved into the tower he had found Jarvis' programmed alarm to be triggering. Alarmingly triggering. As in actually placing his finger on the trigger of the revolver he kept under his pillow, aiming the gun at the closed door of his and Steve's bedroom and pulling the trigger repeatedly. So literally—triggering.

The sound of gunshots inevitably led to triggering the other occupants of the tower. They arrived with all alacrity, crowding into Steve and Bucky's apartment, in various states of dress and undress, but all fully armed. After the third (or perhaps 33rd) time this happened it was kindly suggested that Jarvis and Bucky work out a better alarm for waking Bucky from sleep when he was having nightmares, or when his attention was required, but not urgently.

Jarvis and Bucky tried an assortment of sounds from roosters crowing (reminding Bucky of the war zone in rural France) to kittens mewling (reminding Bucky of the dying breaths of the Winter Soldier's targets) to train whistles ( _that was a stupid choice_ , Bucky thought to himself as he barricaded himself and Steve in the closet behind the upended mattress and box spring and bed frame) until Jarvis finally hit upon the solution. Jarvis played the recording of Steve's laughter, a full out, gut-busting, belly laugh, and it didn't trigger Bucky even a tiny bit. It woke him up with a grin ghosting over his face, nary a panic attack in sight.

Steve found it a bit odd, but he tended towards modesty, so that wasn't anything for Bucky to worry over unduly. The other occupants of the tower were grateful for full nights of sleep. Bucky woke up without his hand on his gun or his knives, and Steve could live with that.

Steve's laughter filled the room again, drawing Bucky from his sleep to the bedroom. He scanned the room for intruders by habit. He didn't expect to see any, but in his experience it was always good to make certain. He glanced over at the clock, which read 4:47 AM, then turned his head to nuzzle into Steve's neck.

“What's up Jarvis?” Bucky kept his voice low so he wouldn't wake Steve. The big guy deserved his sleep.

“I hesitate to wake you Sir, however I thought you should be aware of current events.”

Bucky ran the fingers of his metal arm through Steve's hair with a delicate touch. “Current events?” he asked.

“Indeed Sir. It appears that Peter Parker is scaling the outside of the tower. His current speed and trajectory suggest he will arrive at your bedroom window in less than 48 seconds.”

Bucky took a deep breath, remembering the events at the barbecue the night before. Peter had been heat-high and burning through suppressants like a freight train while he confronted Wade Wilson, his current alpha. He hadn't yet reached that point where his scent was pulling in stray alphas off the street, but it hadn't seemed far off.

“Why do you think he's headed here and not one of the unattached alphas in the tower? If his heat has hit I'm pretty sure he'd rather find an unattached knot-head than me and Steve.”

“Well Sir, he is murmuring to himself, and I quote here Sir, 'Mommy will know what to do. Find Mommy. Mommy smells so good.'

“I believe he was commenting upon your 'mommy smell' at the barbecue earlier in the evening, thus I surmised that you are his most likely destination.”

“Well fuck.” Bucky began to disengage himself from Steve. “Can you tell me anything about his physical condition?”

“While my exterior sensors are not as comprehensive as those within the tower I believe it is safe to say that if he has not yet entered full heat, he is moments away from doing so. He speech is slurred, his temperature is elevated, and he appears to be whining at erratic intervals.”

Bucky dragged his flesh and blood hand over his face and sighed. “All right Jarvis. Unlock the window, then activate the air filters so we don't have every unbonded alpha in the tower breathing down his neck.”

“Already done, Sir.”

Bucky shook Steve gently. “Come on Sleeping Beauty. Incoming in ten seconds.”

Steve startled awake. “Incoming?”

Steve reached for his shield on his side of the bed as he began to drag Bucky under his body for protection.

Bucky gave Steve a quick kiss to the forehead. “Nah, nothing like that. Peter's on his way here. I'm guessing Wade fucked up big time.”

“Peter?” Steve asked, dropping the shield, brows knit in sleepy confusion.

“Peter.” Bucky confirmed as he pulled open the window. Arms out, Bucky caught Peter, who stumbled through the open window like a well timed Vaudeville act.

“Mommy.” Peter breathed as he regained his footing and clutched at Bucky like a life preserver in a stormy sea. Nuzzling into the pregnant omega's neck Peter sighed in relief. “God, you smell so good.”

Steve headed into the kitchen to make tea, and to give the two omegas a few minutes of privacy. Peter was trying to explain what had happened while Bucky checked him over for injuries. Luckily there weren't any.

After the safety check, the first thing Bucky did was wrestle Peter into the bathtub. There was no way he was letting him walk around the apartment smelling like another alpha. It made Steve twitchy and to Bucky it stank like yesterday's burritos.

Peter eyed the bottles of shampoo and conditioner speculatively from the tub. Bucky knew what that look meant. When he was suffering through his mini-heats, back when Steve was still on assignment, Bucky had speculated himself over those same bottles. They were smooth and slick and just about the right size to fit into a heat-high omega's twitchy hole. Bucky really did not want to see what Peter could get up to if left alone, naked and needy, in the same room as those bottles. He gathered them up matter-of-factually and stashed them into a handy basket. Grabbing an uncomfortably shaped pump-bottle of combination body wash and shampoo, he handed it over to Peter, who was still eye-balling the collection of bottles in the basket.

“Use this.” Bucky ordered.

Peter looked at him with the disoriented expression of an omega lost to the waves of his heat.

“Wash.” Bucky repeated. “With soap.”

Peter took the pump-bottle, somewhat horrified, and a little lost.

Bucky sighed. “Look, I'll be right back. I'll help you. I gotta talk to Steve for a minute. You just, soak in the bubbles or something. Okay?”

Peter nodded forlornly. “Okay. Come right back, yeah?”

Bucky patted Peter reflexively and nodded back. “Yeah.”

\---

Steve leaned against the kitchen counter, dunking a tea bag up and down in a mug of hot water. Bucky approached with the basket of hair-care products. Steve looked at it pointedly and raised an eyebrow.

“Don't ask.” Bucky grumbled. “You don't want to know.”

Steve acquiesced and handed the cup of chamomile tea over to his mate.

“So what's up?” Steve asked.

Sipping from his mug Bucky cast a pensive glance in the direction of the bathroom. “Near as I can tell, Peter and Wade had a fight.”

Steve stiffened. “Do I need to remind a fellow alpha to use his words and not his fists?”

Bucky snorted. “Nah. Not that kind of fight. More like an argument.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and rubbed his back. “That doesn't sound good.”

“Nope.” Bucky agreed. “It really doesn't. As near as I can figure, Wade was trying to show Peter that he wasn't with him only for his heats. When Peter refused to believe him, Wade decided to prove it by refusing to help Peter through this heat.”

Steve remained silent for a beat, rubbing his hands up and down Bucky's back, easing out the building tension. “That's pretty messed up.” He said at last.

“Yup.”

“So what do you want to do about it?” Steve asked.

Bucky sighed and leaned into his alpha's embrace.

“We've got options.” Steve said hesitantly.

Bucky stiffened, all the tension Steve had just rubbed out of his shoulders came back with a vengeance. “What do you mean? Options?”

Steve swallowed, his Adam's apple brushing against Bucky's temple. Placing his hands on Bucky's shoulders he took a step back, so he could see Bucky's eyes.

“Not _that_ kind of option. That's not what I meant.”

Bucky's shoulders relaxed slightly.

Steve continued. “Peter is pinging my radar as distressed omega. I want to beat someone up for him. I do _not_ want to have sex with him. I don't think I could even if I tried.”

Bucky nodded, as more tension left his system.

“So what do _you_ want to do?” Steve asked.

Bucky wiped his hand over his face. He looked up at his alpha, taking in the quiet concern. “Help him through it, I guess.”

Steve glanced towards the bathroom, the sounds of splashing water and humming drifting through the partially open door. “Like the old days? Omegas giving each other a helping hand?”

“Yup. Like the old days.” Bucky confirmed.

When Steve woke up in the new century one of the oddest changes, from his perspective at least, was that in this new modern world sex between omegas was considered the equivalent of sex between alphas and omegas, or between any gender for that matter. In his day omegas were often intimate with one another. They helped one another through heats, they kissed and cuddled. They brushed each other's hair. It was innocent, normal. Sexual intercourse for an omega wasn't considered official unless an alpha's knot was involved. Since omegas couldn't knot, they couldn't take one another's virginity. Omegas were expected to remain pure until they found their alpha, so logic would dictate that the easiest way to make it through a heat was with the innocent help of another omega. 

It had been a favorite subject of many master artists from renaissance painters to impressionists. Then it really gained in popularity during the late Victorian and Edwardian eras when nearly naked cuddling omegas became the darling of early photographers. As a youth, Steve had been known to collect post cards of omegas pictured in innocent groupings. They were cheap and readily available. And Steve found them especially endearing. Omegas bathing together. Omegas curled up on bear skin rugs in front of a blazing fire. Omegas frolicking in the ocean , or skinny dipping in ponds. Omegas in a canoe, languidly dragging one hand in the water while the other clasped their fellow omega's plump and creamy thigh. Yup, all innocent Victorian fun.

Steve took a moment to readjust himself.

Bucky frowned.

Steve cleared his throat.“You know, now days, some people might consider it cheating if you help Peter through his heat. Omega sex is just as legitimate a form of intimacy as any other gender combination.”

“That sounds like something you read in a book.” Bucky said.

Steve grimaced. It was.

Bucky hid a grin. “Do  _you_ think it's cheating if I help Peter through his heat?” He blinked big innocent eyes up at Steve. 

Steve nearly choked. “Um, no. No, of course not. It's just different now than it was in our day. That's all.”

“Uh huh. And I supposed I'll need my big strong Alpha to supervise things? Keep it all above board?”

Steve rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as his ears heated, turning a delicate shade of pink. “Well maybe not supervise. Maybe just guard you, since you'll be otherwise occupied.”

“Guard me. Yeah. That's what you can tell everyone else, and we'll just keep your little omega kink on the down low.”

Steve's blush traveled down to his neck. “I can bring you supplies and stuff. You know, water and snacks.”

Bucky's lip twitched. He took in Steve's obvious embarrassment, scented his arousal. God, he loved this man. “Okay. You're on guard duty and supplies. Work it out with Jarvis so we aren't disturbed. I've got an omega to wash.”

Steve took in an unsteady breath. “Should I change the sheets?” he called out to Bucky's retreating back.

“Nah. The scent will probably be comforting to him. You can change them later, when they're soaked with cum and lube.”

Steve swallowed hard. “Okay then. I'll do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost never post again so quickly, but the Trollop is an amazing cheerleader, so the fact that you're getting the next chapter this fast is all due to her encouragement.

As Bucky expected, Peter had not done a particularly thorough job in the tub. Distracted by the miracle of a pulsating shower head, Peter had abandoned all efforts of washing himself and instead alternated pulses of water between the tip of his dick and under his balls on his perineum.

Bucky paused for a moment, wondering why he was surprised, then took it in stride. He knelt down onto the wet floor and pumped shampoo into his hand.

“I'm going to wash your hair Peter.” He said out loud, then rubbed the soap into Peter's hair, making certain to wash out the scent of the other alpha.

Peter startled a bit, but he was lost to his arousal for the most part and Bucky's scent radiated safety and comfort more than anything else, so Peter ignored the other omega in favor of the oscillating delights offered by Stark's state of the art water pressure.

Peter whined and cried out as an orgasm rolled through him. Nuzzling into Bucky's hands, he clumsily allowed the other omega to take over the sprayer and rinse his hair.

“Feeling any better yet?” Bucky asked, showering the shampoo from Peter's hair.

Peter's eyes slowly cleared from the heat lust as he regained some of his senses. His comprehension would stay around for a little while, until the next heat wave took over.

“Yeah, I'm lucid. For the time being at least.”

Bucky shut off the shower head and offered Peter a fluffy towel. “You wanna talk feelings and stuff for a while?”

Peter snorted as he wrapped himself in the towel. “What I want is for Wade to bend me over a table and fuck the snot out of me, but I don't think that's going to be happening any time soon.”

Bucky smirked. “That's probably a safe assumption. Do you want Steve to hunt him down and do a little damage? He seems willing.”

Peter shook his head as Bucky dried his hair roughly with a hand towel. “No, Wade was pretty pissed off when he left.”

“He'd have to be to leave you high and dry in full blown heat. That had to go against every instinct he's packing.”

Peter's brow furrowed, but he didn't respond.

Bucky lead him into the bedroom and found a comb for Peter's hair. It was weird that he knew how to do this, comfort a fellow omega when his alpha was being an ass. It might be muscle memory. It might be one of the weird pregnancy things that kept happening. He wasn't going to speculate. He was going to comb Peter's hair and find out what Peter wanted him to do when the next wave struck.

\---

Steve was in the pantry, off of the common kitchen hunting up snacks and a case of bottled water. He'd talked things over with Jarvis, who has assured him he would inform the other occupants of the tower.

Tony ambled in, wearing dirty jeans and ripped t-shirt. “So, Jarvis tells me Spider Dude is hanging out at your place till his heat's over.”

“Yeah.” Steve shoved a bucket of dried beans out of the way so he could get to a box of protein bars. “He's pretty messed up.”

Tony nodded. “Do you have everything you need?”

“For the most part, I think so. Jarvis is putting in an order for more fresh fruit and some easy to digest soups. That, plus the water and protein bars ought to be enough.”

Tony handed over a duffle bag, in Ironman red, of course.

Steve accepted it warily. “What's this for?”

“Oh, you know, stuff an omega might need. I have a little experience in getting through a heat without a cooperative alpha on hand. Give it to Peter, he'll know what to do with it.”

Steve held the bag away from his body, like it might sprout fangs and bite him. “Okay then. I'll um... I'll see you later.”

He grabbed his gear and headed back to Bucky.

\---

Bucky sat on the bed matching socks. He glanced over to Peter, who was starting to sweat, even in the air conditioning. “So you do want me to help? I need you to confirm that with words.”

Peter ignored him and paced the length of the bedroom, wrapped only in a towel.

Bucky checked that the two black socks in his hands were the same shape and continued. “In the old days just showing up at another omega's house when you were in heat was confirmation enough. I mean, why the hell else would you be there? These days, though.” Bucky shook his head. “You have to say it out loud and clear or else people act like you're strangling baby bunnies in front of an elementary school. How do people have sex these days? What happened to copping a feel in the theater? Now you're supposed to get verbal consent for everything. If I had to consent every time I got laid, I'd still be a virgin.” He patted his belly and waggled his eyebrows salaciously.

Peter paced up and down the bedroom, making faces and murmuring to himself. He stopped, and turned to Bucky hopefully. “You _will_ help me? I mean, you'll help me through it? So I don't have to do it alone?”

“Of course I'll help you out. What kind of asshole do you think I am?”

“Well I don't know, you are kind of an asshole sometimes.”

Bucky made a face.

Peter stopped, frowning. “Wait. Not Steve, right? I mean he's hot and all, but....”

“No, not Steve, just one omega helping another one through the worst of it.”

Peter huffed in relief. “Okay. No Steve. That's good. I just don't want to deal with another alpha. Or, you know, get in the way of you and him.”

Bucky gathered up the sorted socks and arranged them in Steve's dresser by color. He cast a quick and dirty smirk in Peter's direction. “That's not gonna happen in this lifetime kid. He is gonna watch though. You okay with that?”

Peter's skin pinked at the suggestion. “Watch?” he strangled out.

“Well, guard. And provide water and snacks. And he cuts up fresh fruit too. Kiwi are really good. Have you ever had kiwi? They're green and have little seeds.”

“Yes Bucky, I've had kiwi. He's not going to get involved then, right? I mean, he'll just hang out and um... Guard.”

“Hey, back when I was a kid even an orange was pretty exotic. We couldn't even imagine kiwi.”

Peter frowned. “I'll be pretty out of it for most of the time. You're sure he'll just guard?”

Bucky huffed.

“And provide kiwi.” Peter continued.

“Yup. Strictly ground support. I guarantee it. You're not as irresistible as you think you are kid. Besides, I'd kick his ass if he tried anything, and he wouldn't fight back because...” Bucky patted his distended belly. “He wouldn't risk hurting the twins.”

“It _will_ be nice having ground support for a change.” Peter murmured. “And kiwi.”

\---

When Steve arrived back at the apartment the scent of omega heat nearly pushed him right back out the door. Since he had bonded with Bucky, the scent of other omegas in heat had become too sweet, like over ripe fruit beginning to ferment. It wasn't a terrible odor, but it was nothing like the alluring musk Bucky put out when he was in heat.

After putting the food away in the kitchen Steve headed straight to the bathroom. Finding the Vick's Vapor Rub in the bathroom cabinet, he smeared a little below his nose to help alleviate the odor of Peter's heat. It was an old-fashioned solution, but it still did the trick.

Satisfied, he picked up Stark's duffle bag and brought it into the bedroom. He took one look at the bed and dropped the bag. His eyes fastened on his mate. Hair falling out of a messy bun, bent over Peter, who was laid out diagonally across the bed while Bucky knelt between his legs. He took a moment to look up at Steve and managed a mischievous smile, even with his mouth full of Peter's cock.

Steve stumbled to a chair and wished he had put on sweatpants instead of slacks, because he was definitely feeling chafed.

Bucky's belly bulged obscenely over the top of the plaid boxer shorts Bucky was wearing, low on his hips. They were Steve's boxers, if he wasn't mistaken, and the thought of Bucky in his clothes just made Steve's pants all the more confining.

Bucky lifted Peter's leg, over his shoulder and inched a finger from his metal hand between the cheeks of Peter's ass. Steve was almost sure his mate was putting on a show, just for him. It made his breath catch.

Peter let loose a high pitched whine. “God yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Put it in me. It's so fucking cold. It's just what I need.”

Bucky grinned around Peter's cock, licking with a clever tongue over the tip, then sucking his way down the length, before coming back up and licking again. Peter wriggled below him, but Bucky used his right hand to anchor the other man. Keeping him down, and occasionally tweaking a nipple, just to get a reaction.

With the finger of his left hand he circled Peter's sloppy hole, warming his finger slightly before actually inserting it. While a cold finger might seem like a good idea to a heat high omega, Bucky knew from experience that it wasn't as alluring once it was in place.

Peter's ass was slick and juicy, so it didn't take much effort for Bucky to slip in a single finger.

Peter sucked in a breath and wriggled down, trying to get it deeper.

Slurping his way up Peter's erection, Bucky popped off and said, “Easy kid. Don't want to rush it.”

Peter lifted head and looked down at Bucky, crouched between his knees. “Yes we do. We want to rush it as fast as possible because I am dying here and all you are doing is teasing me. You are an evil mastermind and your villainous super power is tormenting omegas in heat.”

Steve repressed a laugh. “Tormenting Alphas in rut too.”

Peter looked over at Steve who was seated in the bedroom chair with his legs crossed, eyes fixed on Bucky who was frowning up at Peter.

“Oh, heh. Hi Steve.” Peter said with an awkward little finger wave.

Steve found himself waving back, just as awkwardly. “Um. Hi Peter.” Steve glared at his his hand, the one that just traitorously waved back, and wondered when it had developed a mind of it's own.

“You should be paying attention to me, not my mate.” Bucky growled, shoving a second finger into Peter's ass, alongside the first one.

Peter gasped and arched his back off the bed. “If you were fucking me,” Peter panted. “Instead of just toying with me, I wouldn't even have noticed he was here.”

Bucky drew his fingers out slowly and pressed them back in with a little more force.

“Oh yeah.” Peter breathed. “Just like that, but more, bigger. Fuuuuck!”

Bucky scissored the fingers on his metal hand and worked a third finger into the pressing heat of Peter's hole. “Is this what you want? You want me fucking you with my fingers till you spill all over me? You want me to stretch you wide open and knot you with my fist?”

Peter worked one of his hands down to his cock, stroking it with fierce determination. The other hand tangled in his own hair, pulling it hard, making him gasp. “God yes. Knot me with your fist. Make me come all over you. Do it!” Voice insistent, mouth slack with pleasure, Peter moaned.

Steve put his own fist into his mouth and bit it so he wouldn't say anything else to distract the omegas on the bed. He should probably be cutting up some fruit right about now or standing sentry by the door, but the thought of seeing Bucky's prosthetic hand fisting another omega was _not_ something he could walk away from. It wasn't even something Captain America could walk away from. Mentally he made an appointment to attend confession in the near future and unzipped his slacks before they caused any lasting damage.

Bucky heard the zipper and shot a grin in Steve's direction. Extending a pink tongue, flushed red with exertion, Bucky licked his way down Peter's engorged erection, taking his time to flick vigorously over the tip and nibble gently along Peter's fingers which were still stroking the length. In the throes of heat, most sensation rewired itself as pleasure. Peter whined and bucked his hips, trying to get more of Bucky's mouth over his cock.

Bucky retaliated by stretching his three fingers apart wide enough to make room for his pinky.

Peter groaned, long and low as Bucky pistoned his hand in and out of the swollen hole, twisting his hand, stretching the rim, preparing Peter for his fist.

Omegas might not have knots of their own, but they had been fisting each other for centuries. Like an alpha's knot, it hit all the most sensitive areas inside, mimicking the swollen fullness that gave so much satisfaction to a hungry omega's greedy hole.

Curling his thumb into the palm of his metal hand, Bucky coaxed all five fingers into the grasping warmth of Peter's ass.

“Oh fuck me. Fuck my ass. God dammit Bucky. Make me feel it.” Peter demanded. His hand flew over his cock, wet from Bucky's spit and his own precome. Slicking up and down his iron-hard length, weeping with arousal, he lifted his ass, offering it up to Bucky, challenging him to do his worst.

Bucky slid his hand out of Peter's ass then urged it back in, taking care around the rim as it stretched tightly over his fingers. He pumped in and out a few times as Peter twisted himself on the bed, bearing down on Bucky's hand and whining on the out-stroke.

Satisfied with the width he had stretched Peter's entrance, Bucky carefully curled his fingers together. Wrist deep in Peter's ass, Bucky formed a hard fist. He jerked it forward and back in short, forceful strokes, aiming pressure towards Peter's prostate, stimulating it relentlessly as he leaned forward to tongue at Peter's dick.

Peter's hand worked his cock, stroking harder and faster, humping down onto the metal fist locked inside his slippery ass.

“Aww fuck Bucky. God Damn. Yes. Just like that. Just... like...”

Bucky twisted his fist around, aiming his knuckles right on Peter's sweet spot and pulsed them rhythmically. Opening his mouth he sucked Peter's dick deeper into his throat and swallowed. He allowed his teeth to graze lightly over thick flesh and sucked hard.

Peter convulsed, crying out, nearly sobbing as he shot his release into Bucky's mouth. His ass clenched down on Bucky's fist and wrist, pulsing his pleasure, trying to draw Bucky's wrist farther into his warm depths. Bucky swallowed efficiently, losing nary a drop of the other omegas come. Licking his lips, he held his fist steady while petting Peter with his right hand, smoothing over the younger man's hip and thigh, rubbing his belly as he worked through his orgasm.

“That's my boy. That's what you needed kid. I'll just keep you like this for a little while and then maybe we can get a nap.”

Peter took deep, lazy breaths. Sprawled out and loose he lay there, Bucky's fist still in him, simulating the lock of an alpha's knot. “That works for me.” he mumbled drowsily.

A little while later Bucky carefully withdrew his hand, going slow, easing it out so he would cause Peter as little discomfort as possible. Steve came up beside him, offering wet wipes.

Peter sighed in well-fucked pleasure.

Steve offered both men icy cold bottles of water.

Bucky took a swallow as he noted to himself that Steve was now wearing sweatpants.

Bucky and Peter had both had a strenuous workout, so they drained the water bottles quickly.

Steve took the empty bottles and held out a tray of fruit.

“I made kiwi.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like fresh fruit when I'm feverish, so I figured omegas in heat probably do too. Besides, Steve is always the boy scout, so I figure he likes to be helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a funny thing happened while I was writing chapter 3. I got the Trollop's world mixed up with some of the other Omega fics I read, and erroneously thought that in her world Alphas could only knot during an Omega's heat. This was, in fact, wrong on my part. As it turns out, in Trollop's world, Alphas can knot both in and outside of an Omega's heat. 
> 
> So I wrote chapter 3 yesterday, and left out any knotting bits. As I was writing it I was thinking to myself, "Hmm, this needs something during the grand finale to really give it a push. I'll add a biting scene." Turns out, what it really needed was a knotting scene.
> 
> I finished up the story, posted it and Trollop's like "Dude, why didn't Steve knot?"
> 
> So I facepalmed, passed out and determined that I would fix it in the morning. Then, this morning, I added the knotting bits, and I agree that it hits my ABO kinks much more thoroughly now.
> 
> If you've already read the previous version of this chapter, that I posted last night, you may want to reread it, because I've added Steve's knot to mix and I believe it is now a better ending. At least Bucky tells me that from his perspective it is.
> 
> When I deleted chapter 3 to post the updated version I lost a few comments. Sorry about that. It was my own clumsiness with the AO3 interface that made that happen. I did not delete them intentionally, so blanket apologies if your comment was accidentally deleted. Feel free to recomment if you feel moved to do so. =^.^=

After drinking almost a gallon of water and devouring the fruit tray, Peter cuddled up with Bucky's pillow and passed out. Bucky lay behind him, spooning him protectively, running his flesh and blood hand up and down Peter's arm and flank, petting him into sleep.

When Peter was snoring softly, Bucky disentangled himself quietly and left the room in search of Steve. He spotted the red duffle bag near the bedroom door and took it with him into the living room.

“What's this?” He asked Steve, who was sitting on the couch, sketchpad in hand.

Steve glanced up, his expression warm. “Something for Peter, from Tony. I haven't looked at it. He had that look in his eyes, like when he tries to shock the old-fogy. I decided it was best to let Peter deal with it.”

Bucky's eyes raised up near his hairline. Secret gifts from Tony were probably more up his avenue than Steve's. Plunking it down on the table, Bucky unzipped it and rummaged about. He rolled his eyes, then allowed his lips to curl into a grin. “Right, we'll just give it to Peter when he wakes up.”

Steve nodded cooperatively and bent back over his sketch.

Maneuvering behind Steve, Bucky looked over the work. It pictured he and Peter curled up on the bed, both naked, but discretely hidden by strategic placement of thighs and blanket folds. Bucky's round belly snuggled up against the curve of Peter's back, while Peter's arm was clasped tightly around Bucky's metal hand. They looked peaceful, erotic. The way that Steve portrayed Bucky, his artist's eye, always made Bucky feel like he was looking at himself from a strange, almost foreign perspective. Steve seemed to see Bucky in a way that he had never seen himself, a way that he still couldn't believe anyone else could observe when looking at his scarred and mutilated body. Especially now that he was so fat he waddled.

Shaking his head, Bucky plopped down onto the couch and scooted his feet into Steve's lap.

Steve put a few finishing touches on his sketch, then laid it aside and rubbed a thumb into Bucky's instep.

Bucky let a low happy sound pass through his lips.

“You trying to tell me something Buck?” Steve quirked an eyebrow.

“Didn't think I was being that subtle, punk.” Bucky wiggled his foot imperiously.

Steve complied with the silent demand, applying all of his tactical skill to the pregnant omega's tender tootsies. He started at the ankle, cradling the Achilles tendon in his hands, working his thumbs into the soft spots on either side. He rubbed circles, with firm pressure, swiping up to the tender areas under Bucky's ankles.

“You are the Star Spangled Man with the Magic Hands.” Bucky said, suppressing a moan as his foot tingled and relaxed in the same moment.

Steve huffed. “Tony has a dirty version of that song. He played it for me once. The original version was bad enough, but now....” He shook his head. “Every time I hear the real version, the dirty version overshadows it in my head.”

Bucky smirked. “I'll have to ask him to play it for me. Maybe I can serenade you.”

Steve's face was a mixture of disgust and annoyance, tipped with a hint of arousal. Bucky made a promise to himself to get the song from Tony as soon as possible. This was too good an opportunity to pass by.

Steve's fingers whispered over Bucky's foot, thumbs grinding into his instep, then working up over his toes. Bucky flexed his foot in pleasure.

The foot that was left unattended made it's way subtly over Steve's lap, resting on his crotch. Bucky bent his toes over the outline of Steve's cock and gave it a little nudge.

Steve shot Bucky a look that told him Steve knew what he was doing.

Bucky rubbed his foot gracefully over Steve's length, through the sweatpants. Steve inserted his fingers between Bucky's toes. Bucky gasped and rubbed his foot a little harder.

“So did you like the show earlier?” Bucky asked smugly, already knowing the answer.

Steve frowned a little and tugged on Bucky's toes one at a time, gentle but firm. “It wasn't a show.” He insisted. “That makes it sound dirty. It wasn't dirty.” Steve glanced up into space, eyes shining brightly, like a true believer at an old-timey revival camp. “It was beautiful Bucky. You. You were beautiful. You both were.”

Bucky scoffed.

Steve's ears pinked, but his face was resolute. “Mock all you like Bucky. You're an omega, you probably see it different than I do. To you it's just helping out a friend. But to me, to lots of people, it's pure. It's honorable and good and you are so beautiful like that.” Steve ducked his head and switched to Bucky's other foot. He had to pry it off of his hardening cock, but when he grasped the Achilles tendon Bucky stopped his resistance. He had another foot after all, and if one was being rubbed, the other could do some active rubbing of its own.

“You can wax poetic about it all you want Stevie, it still makes you harder than your damned vibranium shield.” He punctuated his point with a vigorous rub from his foot to the portion of Steve's anatomy under discussion.

Steve readjusted himself discretely and devoted his attention to Bucky's second foot. Working his fingers into the ball of the foot, he applied downward pressure then swept to the arch. Digging in with his thumbs he rubbed concentric circles up the sides and grinned when Bucky was unable to contain his sigh of pleasure.

“You looked so good Bucky, kneeling between his knees. Working him over like that.”

“Fuck.” Buck breathed out, long and low as Steve worked his fingers between his toes, rubbing and gently tugging on each one in turn.

Steve's hips bucked up under Bucky's foot, a knee jerk reaction to the sounds Bucky was making.

Bucky pressed his free foot down roughly, giving Steve something to press against.

“Your fingers slid into him like it was nothing. He was so slick already, and you gave him everything he asked for.”

Bucky's eyes had slid shut, but he opened them lazily, gazing up at Steve through sooty lashes. “Are you trying to talk dirty to me Stevie?”

Steve gave him big eyes, all earnest innocence. “That depends, is it working?”

Before he could get an answer, Steve had a lap full of pregnant Bucky, grinding his own cock, through the boxer shorts and sweatpants to get some friction from Steve's erection. He pressed his open mouth to Steve's lips, plowing his tongue into Steve's mouth, compelling him to give as good as he got.

Steve's arms wrapped around Bucky, pulling him down as he ground upwards, roughly clashing their erection together until it was almost painful, but oh, so good.

Bucky pulled away from the kiss to gasp a breath. “It's working, punk.” He said before diving back down to Steve's mouth and sucking his mate's tongue like it was a larger part of his anatomy.

Steve grunted, harsh and needy. He slid his hands into Bucky's boxer shorts and pushed them down his thighs. Using strong fingers he kneaded the globes of Bucky's ass, pressing him down, as Steve arched up.

The sensations sang through Bucky's head, down his spine. Kicking off his shorts, he scrabbled at Steve's sweatpants, tugging them down so he could get his hands on the swollen length below him. Steve lifted his hips cooperatively and shoved his sweatpants down with his legs and off of his feet. With nothing but skin between them now, Bucky fucked his tongue into Steve's mouth. He used so much force that his tongue grazed lightly over Steve's teeth. Steve opened his mouth wider, accepting Bucky's intrusion, nursing on his mate's tongue, enticing him deeper into Steve's mouth.

Bucky lost himself in the scent and taste of his mate, filling his senses with the length and breadth of him, the silken sturdiness of Steve's cock in his hand. Steve worked his fingers from the fullness of Bucky's ass to the center cleft, stroking softly, teasingly light touches contrasting with the fierceness of their kiss.

Steve's fingers stoked the fire of Bucky's arousal. A single digit pressed against his hole, sending sparks up his spine. Steve circled Bucky's entrance with his finger, abrading it lightly with his nail, applying pressure, but never quite breaching his way inside. Bucky whined and tilted his ass towards Steve's finger, urging him to enter, to take what Bucky wanted to give him.

Steve continued to tease him, squeezing one half of his ass with his huge hand, before finally allowing his finger to dip past the rim, pressing and stretching his way inside.

Bucky stroked Steve's cock firmly, rubbing his thumb over the tip, smearing the precome, slicking his hand down the length and then up again in rapid succession.

Steve groaned into Bucky's kiss. He swiped his tongue over Bucky's, nibbled slightly before pulling out of the kiss. “You're wet.” He murmured into Bucky's red and swollen mouth. “I'm not the only one who gets off on Omega action.”

Bucky buried his face into Steve's neck, panting in arousal.

“You're so slippery already I'll hardly need to stretch you open to fit.” Steve whispered into Bucky's ear. He pushed his finger into Bucky as deeply as it would go, then pulled it out and thrust it back in quickly. He did it again, and again, continuing the movement, stroking his hand over Bucky's back, reveling in the feel of his mate's gravid belly rubbing against his own.

Bucky pulled back with a sudden jerk. He pulled himself off of Steve with an impatient grunt and knelt on the floor, ass up, elbows bent and head down. His belly hanging below him, he was the picture of a submissive omega. Turning to look at Steve over his shoulder, he smiled coquettishly, fully aware of the picture he presented.

Eyes half closed with lust and mischief Bucky drawled, “Are you gonna fuck me then, or just tease me until Peter wakes up, and leave me hanging?”

Steve's eyes flew open wide, staring at the omega before him. He took in the hard muscles of Bucky's back and thighs. The slight roundness his ass had gained with pregnancy. Bucky had always had a stellar ass, but the extra little bit of weight made it fuller, more enticing to his Alpha's instinct. The same instinct that drove him to impregnate his mate, make him full and round with their pups. Bucky would never be as curvy as some of the omegas in magazines, he just wasn't built that way. He was a skilled warrior, not a pampered pet. But the contour of his ass, the circumference of his belly, both spoke to Steve on a visceral level. His gaze lingered on Bucky's ass, completely exposed as he bent over and thrust his ass as high in the air as he could manage. Steve watched, transfixed as a single drop of Bucky's own slick leaked from his entrance and ran down to drip into the hair on his balls.

Steve surged forward, tongue already extended, in an effort to catch the drop before it was lost.

Bucky grunted in surprise as Steve tongued his way over Bucky's balls, lapping them delicately. Steve licked his way up to Bucky's hole, circled it with intent. The flavor of Bucky's slick coated Steve's tongue, eliciting an involuntary moan from deep within his chest.

“Have I told you how good you taste?” Steve asked, before plunging his tongue deep into Bucky's musky depths.

“You might have mentioned it.” Bucky panted, breathless. “In passing.”

Steve let forth a vibrating “Mmmm!” that Bucky felt from his ass to the tips of his fingers.

Bucky edged his legs further apart, humped himself back onto Steve's tongue and face. Steve rewarded him by thrusting his tongue through the tightness of Bucky's rim over and over again. Bucky's slick leaked onto Steve's face, coated his lips, dripped to his chin. Bucky ground his ass back onto Steve's tongue, urging him to go deeper, faster, something more.

Leaning back, Steve chuckled, dark and filled with lust.

Bucky whined, affronted that his ass had been abandoned, just when things were getting good.

“I've got you baby.” Steve growled. “I'll give you what you want.”

Steve knelt back, angled his dick right over Bucky's opening and surged forward, solid and unyielding. Bucky opened under Steve's substantial width, accommodating him with practiced ease. Steve thrust forcefully into Bucky's heat, the slick passage surrendering to his advance.

Bucky keened, high pitched and throaty. Shoving himself backwards, he took Steve into himself with enthusiastic thrusts. He arched his back, pressing his belly low to the floor as he opened himself up to Steve, coaxing Steve's cock as deeply as it would go.

Steve bent his body over Bucky's licking the sweat from his neck then exhaling as he seated himself as far inside his mate as he could reach.

“Is this what you wanted baby?” Steve asked, breathless.

“Fuck yeah.” Bucky panted. “Now move soldier. Make me feel it.”

Steve needed no further encouragement. He worked himself out of Bucky's ass, then thrust back in expertly, only to do it again and again with vigorous intent, the beginning swell of his knot catching on mate's rim.

Bucky gasped and wriggled under Steve's attentive determination. Propping himself on his right arm, he worked his left hand down underneath them, grasping his cock and stroking it diligently. Steve plowed into him, testing the angle until Bucky cried out, his prostate suddenly the target of every stroke of Steve's engorged cock, the spongy base shoving its way past the muscular rim of his ass, a percussive instrument of stubborn persistence.

“Fuck me Steve.” Bucky demanded. “Fuck me hard. Fuck me like you mean it. Make me take it. Show me that I've a supersoldier in my ass.”

“Ooh!” Steve gasped, lifting his torso off of Bucky's back so he could place his hands on Bucky's hips and piston into him with savage grace. “Is this how you wanted it? You want me to make you feel it Buck?”

Bucky's metal hand glided roughly over his leaking cock. His breath came heavy and panting from his nose and his mouth. Steve's cock bulldozed into him, stroke after stroke, knot swelling ever larger, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Holding firmly onto Bucky's hips, Steve's cock pumped faster and faster into his mate's accommodating ass. He knew there would be bruises, but Bucky would wear them arrogant pride. The thought of his finger marks on his mate, evidence of his proprietorship, spurred him ever closer to his goal. He looked down at the globes of Bucky's ass, spread wide in omegan hospitality. He watched his swollen dick glide inside his mate's entrance, bulging wide to accommodate Steve's knot on the down stroke.

Bucky bucked against Steve's hold, thrusting his own hips in time with Steve's, crashing their thighs together, bouncing apart, and crashing together again. Each thrust forcing Steve's knot to open his his tight passage wider, and then wider still. He felt Steve's balls knocking against him with every thrust and spared a nurturing thought for them, that they wouldn't suffer unduly from the force of their coupling.

Moving his hands from Bucky's hips, Steve leaned over him again, licking up Bucky's spine. He propped one hand on the floor and wrapped the other around Bucky's metal hand, as it tightened around Bucky's cock.

“Are you gonna come for me now?” Steve asked, voice deep and rough. “You're so wet, you're just dripping with it. So slick and hot on my dick. I want to feel you come for me baby. I want you to come all over my dick.”

Steve plunged his dick deeper and deeper into Bucky's ass. His knot nearly at capacity, he struggled to work it fully past Bucky's rim. Steve leaned forward, opening his mouth wide. Bucky arched and cried out, just as Steve closed his mouth, biting deep into the muscle of Bucky's shoulder, right where it met him neck.

Steve's knot lodged in Bucky's gaping hole, swelling to it's full width, pulsing tight and heavy against Bucky's sweet spot, a persistent pressure that pushed him over the edge.

Bucky's orgasm washed over him, slithering up from his ass to his belly and out the tip of his dick. His brain slowed down, sparked in white light, the feel of Steve's teeth in his shoulder, and the knot wedged tenaciously against his prostate causing him to sob and howl with release.

Steve pumped into Bucky, fucking him through his orgasm until he finally tensed and seized with his own climax. His come spurt out over and over again, filling his mate until it leaked around his bulging knot and dripped onto the floor.

Steve collapsed on top of Bucky, breathing hard, doing his best to see straight. He clutched Bucky to his chest and rolled over, jarring his mate as little as possible. Bucky rested his head on Steve's arm. He worked to control his breathing, slowly coming back to himself as the knot continued to throb in rhythm with his heart beat.

“Bu-bu-bucky.” The lovers heard cried out in a breathy stutter.

Glancing to the hallway both men saw Peter, sprawled out on the floor, one hand in his ass, the other on his cock, face twisted in ecstasy as he ejaculated all over himself and the floor.

Steve buried his head into Bucky's neck and hid his blush from the room.

“I guess we woke him up.” Bucky said, reaching his arm around Steve to hug him in tighter, grinding back against the knot, still wedged within him. It would be a while before they could detach, so Bucky made himself comfortable for the duration.

===

“I mean he was moving so fast that it was a blur. Like the subway cars. When they pick up speed they're just a blur, you can't make out one car from the next. It was like that. He was fucking you like that Bucky. So fast that you couldn't see the movement.”

“That's what you said Peter.” Bucky replied patiently.

“How can you withstand that, man? I mean doesn't it hurt? Supersonic fucking? Don 't you feel it afterwards?”

Bucky smirked. “Steve says we're made for each other. I like to be fucked hard, and he's the only guy who can fuck me hard and long enough to make me really feel it.”

Peter looked at Bucky in awe. “But he was moving so fast that you couldn't see it. No one can take that. That was like faster than the speed of sound. It's got to hurt after a while.”

“Doesn't hurt. Just feels good. Now come on kid, you gotta see what Stark gave you.”

Bucky opened up the duffle bag on the bed and began removing packages.

“It's like a goody-bag for an omega in heat.” Peter mused, fingering the Lindt chocolate bars, and all-natural strawberry flavored lube.

“This is what you really need.” Bucky said, lifting out a intimidating vibrator with multiple attachments.

“Holy Dildo Batman.” Peter gasped. He made grabby hands at the device.

Bucky handed it over. The current attachment had an inflatable knot at the end. Peter pressed the on button and watched the knot inflate until it was the size of a large man's fist.

“Fuck!” Peter said, long and drawn-out, eyes bugged out with intrigue.

“That about says it.” Bucky agreed. “Let Wade get a look at this baby and he won't be leaving you high and dry ever again.”

Peter was already on the bed, legs spread as wide as he could get them, vibrator deep in his heat-swollen hole. He flicked the power button and let out a low, throaty sob. “Holy fuck! Tony is a god!” He cried as he thrust the device in and out of his ass. “I may never need an alpha again.”

Bucky chuckled a short, harsh sound. Then he opened one of the chocolate bars and took a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Star Spangled Man song, turned dirty, which is referenced in this chapter is from another fan fic, here on AO3, but I've misplaced my link to it, so I can't give it credit. If anyone knows which story has that song, please let me know and I will link to it. 
> 
> Many thanks to the Trollop, for her generous offer to allow me to play in her world. I've enjoyed writing this little interlude, and it has been a great welcome to this fandom. You guys are wonderful. You've been kind and generous with your praise and really shown me how warm and accepting the Avengers fandom can be. It is much appreciated.:-)
> 
> -Catlyon

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be 3 chapters. I don't update as fast as the Trollop, but I'll do my best to make it timely. Happy Chapter 50 to The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent. :-)


End file.
